Armada Hurt, love, care and hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is femme soon Megatron takes her to earth so they could look for minicons and together and scout but he is really going to rape the young femme. Hot shot who is nearby saves her before it happens. Completely traumatized by the encounter Starscream clings on to Hot shot for comfort. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Starscream is femme soon Megatron takes her to earth so they could look for minicons and together and scout but he is really going to rape the young femme. Hot shot who is nearby saves her before it happens. Completely traumatized by the encounter Starscream clings on to Hot shot for comfort. What will happen?_

Chapter 1

Starscream was a very attractive young femme. The Decepticons on her team on earth had their eyes on her. Many of the cons started fist fights over her. Starscream got angry when they did that.

"I'm not some prize to be won!" she'd shout and stormed off afterwards.

"She's mine I'm the leader of the Decepticons so I think it is appropriate for her to be with me." Megatron said.

Megatron had an idea how to take Starscream as his own even if it was by force. He decided to take Starscream to the surface of the planet. "Why are we down here sir to look for minicons?" Starscream said.

"Yes we are." Megatron said lying through his teeth. He wanted something else and that is why he brought her here.

Walking next to Starscream he brushed his hand against the back of her wing.

Startled Starscream moved aside. "Don't do that!" she snapped.

Megatron just smirked and looked away. Then Starscream let a heavy sigh. _MEN!_ she thought.

Then Megatron touched her backside.

"YIPE!" Starscream said. She turned and looked at Megatron. "Keep your hands to yourself!" she told him.

Megatron then stroked her face. "Hey what you are do..?" Starscream started to say until Megatron kissed her. Starscream gasped and slapped him.

Megatron looked shocked and angered. "Never do that again! Next time I won't hesitate to punch you nose." she said.

Suddenly Megatron grabbed her hands and slammed her into a tree. "Never strike me! Understand?!" Megatron said.

Starscream was becoming frightened. Especially when Megatron began rubbing his dirty hands on her. "Get your paws off me!" she said.

Megatron then slapped her. He even kicked her. "You will behave or else." Megatron said.

Starscream knew Megatron was about to commit an awful crime. Starscream was going to wait until she was bonded to do this with her bond mate out of love and caring. Now Megatron was doing it out of lust and evil.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Starscream said practically screaming. Starscream began to fight back as hard as she tried. But whenever she showed signs of fighting Megatron would beat her.

"Behave Starscream like a good pet." Megatron said.

"I am not your pet!" Starscream said and kicked him.

Megatron growled and hit her in the head.

Starscream cried out. She was breathing heavy she was in so much pain from the beating. She began screaming as loud as she could to see if someone would hear her. Hopefully one of those Autobots would.

"Be quiet!" Megatron shouted. Then pinned her down on the ground. Starscream kept screaming and crying.

Hot shot who was out for a drive heard screaming he wondered what was going on. He rushed to the sound. He saw Megatron trying to rape a beat up Starscream.

 _That dirty RAT!_ Hot shot thought. He could just Megatron get away with this. Hot shot tackled Megatron off Starscream before he could do it.

"Why you no good Autobot!" Megatron said.

"Stay away from her!" Hot shot said.

"She's mine Autobot." Megatron said.

"She is not property!" Hot shot said. He power-linked with Jolt.

Megatron knew that Hot shot was aggravated and he was probably going to attack. "This isn't over it Autobot." Megatron said and warped away.

Hot shot went over to Starscream who was lying the ground she was in pain. He knelt down next to her. "You are going to be alright now Starscream." Hot shot said.

Starscream saw Hot shot and threw herself in his arms and started sobbing. She was so frightened about what had just happened to her.

Hot shot rubbed her back. He saw all the dents and cuts. Some places were leaking energon. "Let's get those wounds treated." Hot shot said.

When she didn't answer he looked and he saw Starscream had passed out.

Hot shot ever so carefully picked Starscream up and carried her back to the base as fast as he could.

The other Autobots saw Hot shot carry in a battered up Starscream. "What happened Hot shot?' Optimus asked.

"Why did you bring her here?' Smokescreen asked.

"I'll answer your questions later right now Starscream needs help." Hot shot said.

"Quick get her to the medical bay!" Red alert said when he saw Starscream.

Red alert began to treat her wounds. The other Autobots were watching. "Hot shot can you tell us what happened?" Optimus asked.

"Okay," Hot shot said. Hot shot explained what he saw.

The other Autobots were appalled.

"I feel so bad for her." Smokescreen said.

"We all do." Rad said.

"I just so shocked at this." Blurr said.

"I thought Megatron had his limits but I was wrong." Optimus said.

"We must be there for Starscream and give her refuge." Scavenger said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Fred asked.

"I don't know Fred but I'm afraid Megatron will try to get her back." Optimus said.

"I won't let him or any of the other Decepticons near her again!" Hot shot said.

"We all feel the same way Hot shot but we have to make Starscream feel safe here after what she just went through." Scavenger said.

"How is she Red alert?" Optimus asked.

"I have some good news Starscream is still virgin looks like Hot shot's rescue was on time to prevent it from happening. If it did happen Starscream would be in worse condition than she is now." Red alert said.

"Hot shot your a hero." Fred said.

"I don't think so if I had got there earlier she wouldn't be all beaten up." Hot shot said.

"True, but you managed to save her from major injury." Scavenger said.

"Starscream should be fine but she might be very skittish when she wakes up and might want to hide considering what has happened to her." Red alert said.

"Autobots while Starscream is here we will make her feel welcome and safe. If we do that she might stay. Understood?" Optimus said.

"Yes sir," they said.

After Red alert was done treating Starscream's wounds Hot shot came in and sat down beside her. Red alert nodded and left.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hot shot was watching over Starscream after he had rescued her from Megatron. She had been badly beaten and almost raped. Lucky for her Hot shot was nearby and came to the rescue. Now that Red alert has treated her injuries they just had to wait for her to wake up.

"Starscream has been out for quiet awhile." Alexis said.

Everyone agreed with her.

"She'll probably wake up soon." Red alert told them.

Starscream opened her optics. She saw Hot shot sitting at her bedside.

"Hey Starscream," Hot shot said.

"Hot shot?" Starscream said looking at him.

"You are going to be okay now." Hot shot said.

"Where am I?" Starscream asked.

"In the Autobots' base. You were pretty beaten up so I brought you here. You are in the medical bay." Hot shot said.

"You saved me." Starscream said.

"I wanted to help you." Hot shot said.

"Thank you Hot shot, your my hero." Starscream said and squeezed his hand.

Red alert came in. "Ah, I see your awake." Red alert said.

Starscream looked a little nervous. "Don't worry Starscream I'm just going to check your vitals. I'm also going to change your bandages." Red alert said.

Starscream looked very nervous still and squeezed Hot shot's hand tight. "Hot shot maybe you can help keep her calm so I can do my work." Red alert said.

"Okay," Hot shot said. He turned to Starscream. "Starscream I'm going to hold your hand so don't be frightened I promise I'll do my best to make sure no one else hurts you." he said.

Starscream looked at Hot shot. "That's right focus on me." Hot shot said. Hot shot began to make small talk with Starscream to keep her calm while Red alert checked her vitals and replaced her bandages.

"There all done." Red alert said.

Starscream noticed Red alert was finished. She realized it wasn't that bad. "So would you like some energon?" Red alert asked.

"Yes please." Starscream said.

"Okay I'll go get some for you would you like some too Hot shot?" Red alert asked.

"That would be nice." Hot shot said.

"Okay then I'll be right back." Red alert said.

"I still don't understand why you saved me," Starscream told Hot shot.

"I wanted to help you I couldn't let him do that to you. I had to do something. That is the Autobot way." Hot shot said.

"Thank you so much Hot shot." Starscream said then sat up and hugged him.

Red alert came in and saw it. Then Starscream saw Red alert and laid back down. "Okay I got some energon." Red alert said. He hand a cube to Hot shot and other cube to Starscream.

"I got energon that is easy on the tank for you Starscream because of all the repairs I had to do." Red alert said.

"Thanks," Starscream said.

"When do you think she can come out of the medical bay?" Hot shot asked.

"Not for a couple of days Hot shot," Red alert said. "She needs to recover from her injuries and I want her to stay inside the base afterwards so we can take any chances of her injuries relapsing." Red alert said. "But that should also take a couple of days." he said.

Hot shot got a com from Optimus he needed Hot shot's help with something. "I got to go help Optimus." Hot shot said.

"Don't go Hot shot." Starscream said. Her bright orange optics were pleading.

"Don't worry Starscream it will be for a short bit. I'll be back okay." Hot shot said.

Sure enough Hot shot kept his promise and came back.

Over the next few days Starscream became comfortable around the Autobots and felt safe and happy with them.

She wanted to stay. Especially because she and Hot shot fell in love.

"I'm staying." she said.

"That's great," Hot shot said.

The two of them kissed.

"Oooh," everyone said.

"Get a room you two!" Jetfire said.

Blurr elbowed him in the side.

"HEY! I'm just speaking the truth." Jetfire said.

To be continued.


End file.
